


we're a time-bomb ticking

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Doubt, Established Relationship, F/F, Foreshadowing, Light Angst, Pre-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Championships just – they have a tendency to get to people’s heads, is what Becky’s found.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1889123.html">Challenge #507</a> - "eyes" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're a time-bomb ticking

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in late-ish autumn 2015.

“You’re OK with this, aren’t you?”

It takes an honest to god moment for Becky to comprehend that Charlotte’s even talking, let alone for her to realise what Charlotte’s asking her about, but then it’s obvious. Obvious from the way Charlotte’s fingers – nails neatly manicured, the subtle, pastel polish matching whatever gear she’s had made for the next show – tap out a rhythm on her title belt.

“Huh? Oh, of course! You’re the champion, you earned it.”

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, as if she senses that something’s off, and Becky knows that neither of them are going to articulate it, but she’s right.

Championships just – they have a tendency to get to people’s heads, is what Becky’s found. Maybe not everybody, but Charlotte’s the kind of person who that could very well happen to if she isn’t careful enough, especially as her win was on a much bigger stage this time around. Becky tells herself that Charlotte _will_ be careful: Charlotte loves her and would never let that happen to them, but – _well_. It’s certainly possible, the more she thinks about it, the longer she lets it eat away at her in the dead of night.

“You sure?” The words sound – almost deadly, somehow. The way Charlotte’s looking at her could probably also be described as that, if only barely. Becky can feel it.

“Absolutely fine.” Becky flashes a grin, hoping it looks like she means what she’s saying, though she can’t quite meet Charlotte’s eyes as she says it.


End file.
